Forgivness
by Linnea212
Summary: This is about Trudy and Mega after he used her, It's finally finished :D
1. Forgivness

**The mall!**

Trudy was sitting in the cafeteria crying when Salene walked in.

-Trudy honey it's not your fault that Mega is a pig, Salene said.

-Thanks for trying Sal, but I really thought he changed, Trudy said between sobs.

-Come on Trudy it can't be that bad? Sal asked.

-Yes! Trudy shouted, Sorry Sal it's just I think I've lost my best friend too. She started crying even more. Suddenly Brady walked in with Mouse.

-Sal what's wrong with Trudy, Mouse asked.

-Nothing honey take Brady upstairs and see what Ellie and Jack are doing, ok. Sal replied.

-Okay, Come on Brady let's go, and they walked of.

**The hotel!**

Mega was sitting in his room when it knocked.

-WHAT, Mega yelled.

-Gees don't need to go ballistic on me, Jay said as he walked in.

-What do you want, Mega said with slight disgust in his voice,

-Have the new files of the missing come yet, Jay asked with hope.

-No, Mega replied.

-Have I done anything to upset you, Jay asked.

-Not to me, Mega mumbled but Jay heard.

-What are you talking about? Jay asked confused.

-Why did you cheat on Trudy, Mega blurted out.

-That's none of your business Mega!, Jay snorted, and you shouldn't say anything.

-And why is that, Mega asked.

-Because Trudy is in the mall crying her eyes out for something YOU did to her, Jay screamed.

-What, Mega asked confused.

-Why did you use her Mega, she trusted you she thought you've changed, did you get your precious information, Just ask yourself Mega was it worth hurting her for it? Jay yelled and then stormed of.

Mega was upset he really hurt Trudy of course it was his plan from the beginning but that was before he got to know her, he had to get her forgiveness.


	2. Blew it again

The Hotel

Mega sat in a chair just thinking of how he almost blew his cover, he was Mega he couldn't have feelings, especially not for a mallrat. He can't show it again. Well maybe if Trudy forgives him he could show emotion, but not for now.

The mall

Trudy sat in her room playing with Brady when Ellie walked in.

-Hi Trudy, Ellie said.

-Hi Ellie, Trudy said kind of down.

-Is something wrong, Ellie asked.

-Oh no everything is fine, Trudy replied.

-Right Mega, Ellie said. Sorry.

-It's ok Ellie, Trudy said with a smile.

-Go to the hotel, Ellie suddenly said.

-Why, Trudy asked surprised.

-To confront him what else, Ellie said like it was obvious.

-You know what I think I'm going to do that, thanks Ellie, Trudy said as she walked out.

-No problem and good luck, Ellie said, but Trudy couldn't hear it she was already on her way to the hotel.

The hotel

Trudy walked in furious in to Mega´s room.

-Trudy? What are you doing here Mega said with slight happiness in his voice.

-I want the truth, Trudy said furious.

-Look Trudy I just wanted to... Mega started but a techno walked in.

- I just wanted you to get me the information I needed! Mega said he knew he blew it again, but he couldn't show weakness to another techno, he had to tell Trudy another time, alone.

-You're a pig!!! Trudy shouted as she walked out of the room slamming the door. He hasn't changed a bit, I guess I was wrong Trudy thought to herself.


	3. Cuorage

The cafeteria

-Hi Trudy, Ellie said as Trudy walked in.

-Hi, Ellie, Trudy said trying to keep her voice steady.

-What happened with Mega, Ellie asked concerned.

-Well he's the pig I thought he was, but I decided to let him go, Trudy said but Ellie wasn't convinced.

-Good for you, Ellie said hesitant.

The hotel

-Where are you going commander Mega, A techno named Rick replied asked.

-Is that any of your business, Mega said. He couldn't let the Technos know he was going to the mall.

-Of course not commander, Rick replies.

-Good now get back to work, Mega said.

-Yes commander, Rick replied shortly and went back to his work.

The mall

-What are you doing here jerk, May asked. She was still mad at Mega for using her.

-No hard feelings I see how great, Mega said ironically to May.

-Go to hell, May said and walked of to Ram's room. They had gotten together after Java died, since May had comforted Ram and one thing led to another, the others thought it was a quite odd couple at first but, after a while they realised that Ram brought out the best of May and May the best of Ram.

Mega walked in to the mall and he felt quite awkward, he kept walking until he bumped in to Jay.

-Mega what are you doing here, Jay asked surprised.

-I was just… letting you know I might have a lead to where the missing are, Mega couldn't do it he had to get some courage before he could come clean to Trudy, who had his heart without even knowing.

-Really, Jay asked with hope.

-Yes It's not much but some of them are working in the mines while some are prisoners on an unknown Island, we are trying to find out more about it, Mega said of course he knew this before he just chose not to tell him.

-That's great, Jay said overwhelmed. So if we go to the mines we can find some of our friends?

-Yes if they haven't been moved to another place than probably, Mega said.

-Thanks Mega we'll probably go there as fast as we can, Jay said.

-Yes of course no problem, Mega replied and walked out of the mall, he was mentally beating himself up for not going to talk to Trudy but he was just going to have to wait for the right time, again.


	4. Reunions!

**The mall!**

-So it´s decided then, me, Lex, Ram, Salene and May will go to the mines and the rest go to the barn, but Trudy and Gel stay here with the babies and so will Sammy and Lottie. Jay said.

-It's not fair that I never get to go anywhere just stay here and watch after the babies, it's soo boring. Gel whined.

-Don't worry babe, we'll be back soon, Darryl said and kissed Gel on the cheek. They got together after she let go of Lex, it was good though because Darryl is the only one who can stand her blabbering all the time.

-Promise, Gel replied.

-Promise, Darryl said and they left.

**The mines!**

-It seems like there are people inside, Ram said.

-Yeah, May agreed, well go on then Jay open.

-Yeah of course, Jay said as he snapped himself into reality.

He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open so he kicked it but that didn't work either, so he used his stun-gun at the lock and the door opened. When it did a girl and two girls and one boy fell out. May and Salene were in shock they couldn't believe they're eyes!

**The barn!**

-Is it here, Ruby asked.

-At least that's what Jay said that Mega said that he read that he, Darryl started.

-DARRYL, Amber shouted.

-Oh sorry, he said.

-No worries, Amber said, but yeah it's here Mega said there could be some of our friends.

-So what are we waiting for lets go, Lex said and moved toward the door.

-LEX NO, Ebony shouted, It could be a trap.

-Well there's only one way to find out, Lex said as he grabbed a stone and threw it on the door, and another at the ground, Doesn't seem like it he said and they all moved toward the door. Amber went up to try and open the door but it was locked. 

-How are we going to get in, Jack asked. While ruby started to take a hair-clip from her hair, she moved to the door and put it in the lock, and it opened.

-Never underestimate the power of a hair-clip, she said as she opened the door and one girl and two boys fell out and they all stood like somebody hit them in the stomach, at least everyone who knew who they were!


	5. Friends return

The mines

**The mines!**

-Oh my god! ,May blurted out.

-Who are they? ,Darryl asked confused.

-Well the fair haired one is Patsy, the dark haired is Cloe and the one with brown hair is Bray, Salene said.

-Let´s help them to the mall, Lex said as he took Cloe and helped her toward the mall and the others helped with Patsy and KC.

**The barn!**

-And they are?, Ruby asked.

-Well the guy with green hair is KC, the girl with black hair is Tai-San and the boy with blonde I guess you already figured out that it is Ved, Jay´s brother.

-Really? , Darryl asked surprised, He's gonna be thrilled to see him.

-Yeah he is Amber said, C'mon lets help them to the mall. And everyone helped to get them there.

**The mall!**

-Trudy, Gel we need a bit of help here, Jay shouted.

-Okay I´m coming I´m coming, Gel said as she walked downstairs, Who are they?

-Oh my god!; Trudy said as she ran toward them , Bray,Cloe,Patsy!

-Let´s get them some beds maybe they will come around, Ram said.

-Yeah ok you can take my room if you need to, Trudy said.

-Mine to, May said.

-Anyone here?, Amber called.

-We are in the cafeteria Jay answered, did you find anyone?

-We sure did, Jack said.

-And you are not going to be disappointed Ellie said.

-Really who did you fi, TAI-SAN Lex shouted and ran toword the unconscious girl.

-VED! Jay screamed and ran to his brother.

-Oh well what a standing ovation KC got, May said and Trudy and Amber laughed.

-So eho did you gyes find?, Jack asked Ram.

-Well Cloe,Patsy and Bray, Ram answered.

-You found Bray? Amber asked in total schock.

-Yeah we did ,Darryl said.

Then they heard someone open the front gate and they looked at the techno named Rick, he had bruises all over his face and his outfit was completely ruined.

-What happened to you?, Trudy asked as she walked up and supported him.

-Mega, Rick said.


	6. Rick

The mall

**The mall!**

-What happened to you?, Trudy asked as she walked up and supported him.

-Mega, Rick said.

-Mega?, Trudy asked confused what did he do?

-Well I said I didn't like the way he treated you and told him that he was a jerk, and he just stunned me with his gun and beat me up and threw me out, I didn't know where to go so I figured I could come here and maybe join you if I could?, Rick replied.

-Of course you can stay Rick, Trudy said, right guys?

-Well we have to vote so who is for Rick staying? Amber asked.

Everyone in the cafeteria raised there hand except for Lex who just returned from Tai-San.

-So that's more than half that wants you to stay so I guess you can, Amber said.

-Great!, Trudy said, I'll help him find somewhere to sleep.

**The hotel!**

-Where is Rick?, Mega asked a Techno.

-I don't know sir, I haven't seen him since last night, the techno replied.

-Well find him then, Mega said, I need to talk to him about the programming.

**The mall!**

-I hope this isn't to shabby, Trudy said as she sat on the bed Rick was given.

-It's great Trudy thanks, Rick replied.

-No problem, Trudy replied smiling at him.

All of a sudden Brady walked in.

-Hey honey, Trudy said, have you met Rick, he's a new mallrat, she said picking Brady up.

-Hi, Brady said and gave him a shy wave. Mommy, food.

-Ok baby let's go, Trudy said, sorry but I got a baby to feed she said as she walked out of Rick's room.

-Hey Trudy, Rick said as she was right by the exit, if you need to talk or anything I'm here for you, even if I don't know you to well I just want you to trust me.

-Thanks Rick, Trudy said and walked out with a smile. While Rick just grinned.

**The hotel!**

What the hell is Rick doing in the mall with Trudy? Mega thought to himself. I gotta find out. And with that Mega headed to the mall.


	7. Lies

The mall

**The mall!**

Mega walked in and met Amber.

-Mega get out of here your not welcome, Amber said.

-What did I do?, Mega asked a bit confused but didn't let it show.

-Hmm let me think does the name "Rick" mean anything to you?, Amber said with a cold tone.

-Rick's here?, Mega asked even more confused but yet again didn't let it show. All of a sudden Trudy walked out of the cafeteria to go to Rick's room when she saw Mega.

-What are you doing here jerk?, Trudy said and didn't even wait for a reply but walked straight up to Rick's room to tell him that Mega was here and he shouldn't leave his room.

-What are you doing here Mega?, Amber asked.

-Well I was going to ask why Rick is here but since no one is going to answer I'm just going to go, bye Amber, Mega said with his normal cool voice that showed no emotion and left the mall. While Mega walked out Amber stood for a split second thinking what was really going on inside of Mega's head and why he was here all the time, since he never gave a proper answer or showed emotion. She left her thoughts at that and left to Bray's and hers room. Bray had gotten back together after she and jay broke up, but Jay didn't take it so hard since he still had feelings for Ebony, who still had feelings for him. So Ebony broke up with Slade but Ruby was there to comfort him, and eventually they gotten together and made a small family with Lottie and their soon to be baby.

**The hotel!**

When Mega walked in to the hotel his mind was only on one thing and that was Trudy and Rick. What had Rick said to her to make her hate him even more if that's even possible, but if he had it would only make it harder for him to get Trudy to forgive him and maybe love him the way he loved her. But he was Mega, he wasn't going to give up and loose another one he loved.


	8. The loss

The mall

**The mall!**

-Hey Rick, Trudy said and walked in to his room. Mega was just here but he left as suddenly as he came, I didn't even get to warn you not to go downstairs.

-Oh he was, wonder what he wanted, Rick said trying to keep his voice as steady as he could, Mega could do anything to him now that he knew where he was. He better not spoil his plan.

-Yeah but since he is gone now, do you want to get some breakfast?, Trudy asked.

-Yeah sure that'll be great I'm starving, Rick said and got out of bed. Trudy who just noticed he wasn't wearing anything besides boxers, looked down and blushed a little. But she still couldn't help to look at his body, he had a perfectly tanned body with great abs and really firm arms with big muscles. She know he had a good body but she didn't know it was this good, since she couldn't see through the techno outfit. Her thoughts trailed toward Mega and she wondered if he had such a nice body, but she mentally slapped herself she couldn't be thinking about Mega, he had hurt both her and Rick and.. She was interrupted by Rick.

-Trudy are you okay you spaced out, I tried to call you a few times but you didn't even react, Rick said.

-Oh sorry, Trudy said.

-Are you sure you're okay?, Rick asked.

-Yeah I'm fine, lets get some breakfast.

-Yeah come on, Rick said. Who had dressed when Trudy had spaced out.

**The hotel!**

Mega walked back to the hotel, and started to search for records of Rick. Which Tribe he was from and who he was before the virus and why he joined the technos. He searched for almost an hour trying to find any dirt on him, but he couldn't find anything. He was perfect. But even if he was he couldn't get Trudy, she was his. He thought about them for a moment, but the thought of them together only made him want to vomit. But Mega knew that Rick could be making a move on Trudy right now, and that Trudy would probably go for it, and it tarred him apart. Mega jus realised he lost something he and no one didn't even know he had, his heart!


	9. Shock

**The hotel!**

-Commander?!, a Techno came in and said.

-Yes, Mega said, what?

-Somebody was in the control room, the Techno said.

-What!, Mega said and stood up and went to the control room where five technos stood outside the door.

-Well?, Mega asked, what happened here, and who did it?

-Somebody hacked in to the main computer and he copied all the files, a techno replied.

-Jack,Mega said to himself.

But a techno overheard him.

-Actually sir, it wasn't Jack, the techno said.

-Then who?, Mega asked.

-The new one, Rick, the techno said.

-Are you sure?, Mega asked, furious on the inside.

-Yes commander, the techno replied.

-Ok then don't you have anything else to do?, Meg asked them and the technos all went away. What is his deal, Mega thought to himself. I'm gonna confront him once and for all he thougth and went over to the mall.

**The mall!**

-Oh hey Rick, Trudy said as he came in the door.

-Hey Trudy, he replied.

-Where have you been?, Trudy asked.

-Oh nowhere speciall, Rick replied.

-Okay, are you hungry?, Trudy asked.

-Yeah starving, Rick replied.

-C'mon let's go eat, Trudy said.

-Sounds great, Rick said and smiled, where is Brady?

-Oh she's in the park with Amber,Bray and Bray Jr, Trudy replied smiling as the walked in to the kitchen.

-Oh I see, Rick replied and sat down at the table, It's not many here do you now where the others are?

-Ehm Patsy,KC,Cloe and Ved are at the beach, Ruby and Slade took the motorcykle to Liberty for the day, Tai-San is picking herbs for some potion and Lex wen't with her, Jack and Ellie I don't know and the rest are here.

-Oh okay, Rick replied and nodded.

-So what do you want for dinner?, Trudy asked.

-Ehm I don't know, let's look what we have, Rick said and went upto Trudy and stood behind her, This looks good, he said and took out a box of pasta from the shelf. When he turned to face Trudy again, he ben't down and gave her a peckon the lips. Trudy looked down and blushed but soon looked up, and Rick bent down and kissed fully on the lips. Trudy replied on the kiss and they stood in the kitchen kissing, when they broke apartthey saw Mega standing at the door, you could see the hurt in his eyes, but hisface was as cold as always. When he bursted in the room toward Rick, Rick thought he was gonna beat him up. But instead Mega took hold of his shirt and said.

-Don't you dare hurt her!, She deserves better, and dont' touch our computers again. And then stormed he stormed out, leaving both Trudy and Rick in shock. When Jay walked in.

-What happened here?, Jay asked.

-I have no idea, Trudy replied and went to her room followed by Rick, suddenly none of them was really hungry anymore.


	10. Thoughts

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the late update

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. ****But with vacation and stuff I just didn't have time. Anyways here's chapter 10!**

**The mall!**

Trudy and Rick went in to Rick's room and both had their minds on what happened earlier.

-Wow, Rick said.

-Yeah absolutely, Trudy said.

-Soo, Rick started.

-Ehm, I I better ehm I'll just go, Trudy said and walked out of Ricks room, and went down to the kitchen, where Jay was.

-Trudy please tell me what just happened, Jay pleaded.

-I wish I could tell you but I don't even know, first we were getting pasta and then all of a saddened Mega was here and well you walked in after, Trudy replied.

-So what did Mega say?, Jay asked with two cups of coffee for him and Ebony.

-Well he rished in and said "Don't you dare hurt her, she deserves better" and then he said, "Don't touch our computers again" she whispered under her breath.

**The Hotel!**

Mega couldn't believe what he just saw, Rick and Trudy that hurt more than when he saw the look in her eyes when she left the hotel the day he totally blew everything! He felt like crying or just something, but he hadn't shown emotion for so long that he almost didn't remember how. But instead of feeling sorry for himself, he went to the computer to see what files Rick stole, the other Technos told him he stole all the files, but Mega knew Rick was smart. But he couldn't outsmart him. He logged on and typed his password which now is "Trudy" he knows it's cliché but he had to do something. When he saw the files he noticed that Rick only had copied the files about Trudy, and her history.

-What the..., Mega muttered under his breath and decided to end this but he had to do it in a way that don't hurt Trudy.

**The mall!**

Trudy bursted into Ricks room while he was reading some papers, he quickly put under his sheets when he saw her walk in.

-Why were you on Mega's computers?, Trudy asked slightly suspicious.

-Ehm, nothing really, Rick replied nervous.

-Oh yeah and I'm supposed to believe that? , Trudy asked pretty mad.

-Yes, you'll find out soon enough babe, Rick said with a smile.

-Don't "babe" me" ,Trudy said and stormed out of the room.

-Crap I am so screwed, why did he have to ruin everything, Rick muttered under his breath. But Trudy heard everything and now she knew it was time for her to find out what was going on, and why, so she went to talk to Mega. But Mega was already downstairs.


	11. Teamwork

**The mall!**

-Mega what are you doing here?, Trudy asked confused.

-I need to talk to you, about Rick, Mega replied.

-Shoot,Trudy, said cold.

-When he was on our computers he only copied files of you and your past, Mega said and looked at Trudy.

-Why should I trust you?, I did once and looked where that got me, Trudy said.

-I know you have every reason to hate me but I'm sorry and I have changed I just wish I could show you!, Mega said.

-I trust you now, just 'cause I've heard Rick talking, so how are we gonna find out what he's up to?, Trudy asked.

-Rick's smart but not smarter than me, Mega replied with a smirk.

-Look just 'cause were doing this together doesn't mean that I've forgiven you, Trudy said to make sure.

-I know, Mega said, but it's a step on the way.

-Why is it so important for you to get me to forgive you?, Trudy asked.

-Every man has his own reasons Trudy, Mega said and went out the door but stopped, aren't you coming or don't you wanna stop Rick?

Trudy followed Mega and they went to the hotel.

**The hotel!**

-So how are we gonna figure this out?, Trudy said confused.

-Well he was copying files of you, so it has something to do about you, Mega said, so you'll just have to play along and act like you hate me.

-Who says I don't, Trudy stated and walked away but stopped in the doorway, well whatever you do don't act like you love me or something she said with a smirk and walked toward the mall.

-Who says I don't, Mega whispered to himself.

**A/N:I'm sorry for the long wait and short chapters but I have so much to do right now!**


	12. Fase One

**The Mall!**

Trudy just got back from the hotel and was starting her and Mega's plot toward Rick. All she really had to do was play along. She thought to herself that it shouldn't be a problem 'cause she was in the drama club at High School. But her heart still beat three thousand times faster than it normally did. Most of it was because she was nervous, but the rest was because it was one step closer to finally forgiving Mega and maybe get her happy ending. Sure she didn't know if Mega wanted her. Oh but those thoughts she just shook off and said he wasn't worth it! She went in to the kitchen where she saw Rick.

-Hey Rick, Trudy said with a smile, "I still have it" she thought to herself and sat down next to her.

-I thought you were mad at me, Rick said.

-Of course not honey, I was just shocked, Trudy said.

-Where were you?, Rick asked suspicious.

-I was just clearing my head, the last days has been crazy, Trudy said.

-Oh it's all my fault, Rick said.

-Oh no of course not babe, Trudy said and took his hand and squeezed it, I gotta go and check on Brady, Trudy said and went out. She looked back and no one was around so she did thumbs up to the camera in the corner of the hallway.

**The Hotel!**

-Excellent Trudy fase one completed, Mega said to himself with a grin.


	13. Too late!

**The Hotel!**

Mega was sitting at the computers when Trudy walked in with a big smile.

-I can't believe it Mega! I did it I actually did it! , she said and jumped up and hugged him. When she realised what she was doing she quickly pulled away and was suddenly very interested of a spot on the red wall. Mega just looked at her without expression.

-Yes it was very good work from you Trudy. You certianly lived up to expectations I must say, Mega said with a smile.

-Is that what I have to do to get a smile from you, Trudy said with a smirk.

-I may not smile a lot Trudy, I'll give you that but I do smile when I have reasons to smile, Mega replied.

-Oh really I just say try to take everything with a smile, Trudy said.

-Sure but if you do that then soon people start to realise when you actually smile and when you dont, Mega replied.

-That's probaby true, but I'd rather people know how I feel then to nearly never show emotion. Trudy said with a smirk and started to leave but when she reached the door she turned around and said. Time for fase two. Then she left.

-Gladly, Mega said to himself, Rick you're not even gonna know what hit you he said with a smirk.

**The City!**

Trudy was just walking to the mall when she saw five men in front of her. Trudy was never the one to not trust peple so she just walked on with a smile. But when she walked by the men they started to close in on her. They circled around her and one of them went to her and stroked her cheek, Trudy brushed the hand off.

-Get away from me!, Trudy yelled with slight panic. The men picked up on the panic and started to tease her.

-Or what pretty lady, you're gonna hit us with your hairbrush. The man on her right said as the other laughed. The man stroked her cheek again.

-Seriously stop it!, Trudy yelled as tears started to run from her face.

-Or what the big bad wolf's gonna come and bite us, the man behind her said. Trudy started to cry even harder.

-Oh don't cry baby it's alright we're not gonna hurt you, the man on her left said.

**The hotel!**

Mega was sitting and watching the security cameras when he saw on camera 14 in sector 6, four guys was gangin up on a girl. Then he looked closer and he felt a pang in his heart when he realised the girl was Trudy. He rose from his chair in one movement took his stun-gun from the desk. And rushed out to sector 14 before it was to late!


	14. Resolution

**The City!**

-Get off of me!, Trudy yelled.

-Oh now why would I do that sexy, one man said and smirked.

-Because she said so, Mega said as he came he was out of breath from running.

-What are you going to do about it then?, one man said.

-Whatever I want,

but I'm feeling like this will come to use, Mega said and raised his stun-gun.

-Chill dude, we were just having some fun, one of the other men said.

-Well I don't think she wants to now scram!, Mega said and the men ran away like mice.

-Are you okay Trudy?, Mega asked with actual concern in his voice.

-Yeah, but why do you care?, Trudy said obviously shaken up by the previous events.

Okay it's all or nothing now Mega thought to himself.

-Because I love you, Mega said. Trudy looked up at him and saw in his eyes that he meant it.

-Excuse me, come again? Trudy said more shaken up by Mega's statement.

-I said I love you Trudy, Mega said. And I know you have every reason to hate me but it may not seem like it but I was hurt ever since I was so horrible.. Mega started to babble, but he was cut off by Trudy laughing.

-Do you think this is funny?, Mega said confused.

-Well not really just the babbling, it's just not you, to show any emotion at all, your'e always so collected, Trudy stated.

-Well sure, but it was just an image to get me to the top.

-It can be hard holding up an image, Trudy said.

-Trust me I know, Mega said.

-If you show other people this Mega maybe people will actually like you, Trudy said.

-People like you..? Mega asked.

-Who says I don't, Trudy said with a smile.

-Wait what does that mean?, Mega asked.

But he didn't get an answer all he got was Trudy's lips crashing against his, in a passionate kiss. Soon they both needed to catch their breath.

-Wanna get back to the hotel?, Mega asked.

-Why don't you come to the mall?, Trudy asked.

-I'm not ready to reveal this Mega to everyone yet, besides Rick's still there, Mega said.

-Oh I guess you're right, Trudy said.

-But you _are_ going to reveal the "new" Mega right, Trudy asked.

-Of course, it's just not the time yet, Mega answered. Don't be upset if I treat you bad in front of the others, just for the time being, I apologize now.

-Sure wont, haven't you learnt that I'm an excellent actor yet, Trudy smirked.

-How could I forget?, Mega said back. Are you gonna come back to the hotel with me?

-I can' the others will be wondering where I went, I've been out longer than Cloe and Ved and KC and Patsy, which is bad, Trudy said.

-Don't get it, Mega said.

-Oh right you have to be a mallrat to understand.

-Maybe someday I will, Mega said.

-Hope so, Trudy said. Bye.

-Bye. Mega said and they both headed toward their homes.


	15. Realived

**The Mall.**

Trudy walked in to the mall smiling with thoughts of Mega when Rick walked

toward her and gave her a kiss. Trudy jumped.

-Whoa Trudy whats up?, Rick asked.

-Oh nothing, Trudy said smiling.

-Okay then, Rick said and bent down to kiss her again. Trudy kissed back but all she could think about was how wrong it felt.

-Is something up babe,? you seem a little distant, Rick asked.

-Oh no everything is absolutely peachy, Trudy said and plastered that fake smile of hers she uses a lot these days, though she knows it's for the best.

-Are you coming to bed?, Rick asked.

-No, Trudy replied a little to quickly.

-Why?, Rick replied a little suspicious.

-I thought I should sleep in Brady's room, I haven't done that for so long, don't want her to forget me now, Trudy said.

-Yeah I guess so, Rick said with a laugh. And Trudy left.

-Okay something is up with her and I'm gonna find out what, Rick mumbled angrily to himself.

-That was to close, Trudy sighed and walked toward Brady's room.

**The Hotel.**

Mega just arrived at the hotel and sat in the control room and locked the door. Just in time to see Rick leaning down to kiss Trudy, Mega was boiling with jealousy but he knew that Trudy was just acting. For once he knew and he was realived. He knew now that he held Trudy's heart just like she held his and someday he was gonna show the world that, he's just not ready.


	16. Bedtime

**The Mall**

Trudy walked toward Amber and Bray, they were holding hands and she felt a sting of jelousy, not of Amber and Bray, but of the fact she couldn't do that with Mega, ...Yet.

-Hey Trude, can I talk to you for a while?, Amber asked.

-Of course, Trudy replied with a smile.

-Bray?, Amber said implying he should leave.

-Oh I know when I'm not wanted anymore, Bray replied in fake hurt and walked in to his,Bray Jr's and Amber's room.

-So what's up?, Trudy asked.

-Well I've been noticing you've been acting wierd lately and I was wondering if it has anything to do with me and Bray?, Amber asked.

-What!? NO, Trudy said, I'm over Bray okay you don't have anything to worry about Amber! How could you even think that, we are supposed to be friends, Trudy said venom in her voice.

-I know Trude I'm sorry but I had to ask, Amber said ashamed.

-It's okay, I overreacted I'm sorry, Trudy said apologetic.

-But you know you can talk to me about whatever is wrong?, Amber asked.

-Of course I know, but for real Amber I swear nothing is wrong, Trudy said with a smile.

-Okay I believe yu but my offer still stands, Amber said.

-Thanks and good night, Trudy said gratefull.

-'Night Trudy, Amber said as she walked toward her room and Trudy walked toward Brady's. Outside The Café were Ved and Cloe who apperently tried to eat each other and Trudy culdn't help but chuckle, further down the hall she saw Patsy and KC doing exactly the same.

-Jesus why don't you go get a snack instead of eating each other, Trudy said fake annoyed and grinning and Patsy and KC pulled away from each other at the speed of wind and looked down embarrassed.

-I'll just go to Brady's room now and you can continue what you were doing, Trudy said trying to hold back her laughter, Good night, she said and walked away.

-Good night, they both said syncronised.

Trudy walked in to Brady's room and laid down next to her.

-Hey honey, she said.

-Mommy?, asked Brady sleepy.

-Yeah honey it's me go to sleep again, Trudy replied.

-Okay 'night mommy, Brady replied.

-Good night sweetie, Trudy said.

As Brady fell asleep again, Trudy started to think about Mega.

-Why do I always love the ones I shouldn't?, Trudy whispered to Brady, but mostly toward herself. But when she thought of her and Mega kissing in public and everyone accepting them, she knew Mega was worth everything, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face

**The Hotel**

Mega watched through the computers as Trudy entered Brady's room and he heard everything.

-I love you too, he said and he went to bed with a smile like you never thought Mega could have.


	17. Endings!

**The Mall!**

Trudy woke up in Brady's room, yawned and went down for some breakfast.

-Morning, She said.

-Good morning Trudy, said Lex.

-You're nice today, Trudy said.

-Hey since Tai-San returned I'm honestly way more happier, wich means I actually make the effort to be nice, Lex said with a smirk and went back to his and Tai-San's room with their breakfast.

-Whatever you say Lex Trudy said to herself with a chuckle.

-Morning, Rick came in and said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-Just smile and act like it's totally normal, Trudy muttered to herself.

-What?, Rick asked.

-Oh nothing I was just thinking loud, Trudy said with a TOTALLY faked smile, she was surprised that Rick didn't notice how fake it was.

**The Hotel!**

Mega saw everything and he had enough of Rick being around Trudy, he was gonna bust him, today... right NOW. Mega walked toward the mall with all the files that Rick stole.

**The Mall!**

-What are you doing here?, Amber said with venom in her voice.

-I'm looking for Rick, Mega said annoyed.

-Who says you can see him?, Amber scrowled.

-Oh you're gonna wanna hear this, Mega said with a smirk.

-Citchen, Amber said coldly. Mega stampered in to the citchen.

-Okay Rick your game is DONE!, Mega yelled.

-What are you talking about?, Rick asked nervously.

-The files you stole no my computer so you could use Trudy and bust me for beating you when I didn't!, Mega said.

-Okay FINE I used her but it was for YOU Mega I wanted to be a part of your team, Rick yelled and stood up flipping the chair over. I mean come on you did the same!

-I know and I'm ashamed and wish I could take it back, Mega said truthfully, But atleast you didn't fall in love with her, Mega whispered.

-WHAT?, Amber screamed.

-Yes, I fell in love with Trudy and I know she loves me too, Mega said. So Rick do you still think that it was smart of you to use her?, Mega asked with a smirk?

-Well, but, what, I...,Rick stuttered.

-Just get out of here and DON'T come back, Amber said basically on the war path, are yu okay Trudy?

-I'm fine, I knew most of the time actually, rudy said but couldn't take her eyes of Mega.

-I love you, Mega said,

-I love you too, Trudy said and ran up to Mega and kissed him. KC and Patsy came in the cafeteria.

-Jesus why don't you go get a snack instead of eating each other, KC said mimicking Trudy the other day. and Patsy laughed.

And in exaclly that moment both Trudy and Mega knew they were accepted and everything was gonna be alright!

**A/N: Okay this might be a wierd ending but whatever!**


End file.
